


Smitten

by Madilayn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: Sirius Black is Smitten.  He is deep in Smit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tiger’s 500 word “It’s Raining” challenge on FfnetFugitive. Sorry - it’s actually 599 words.

Sirius Black stood in the rain. He was shivering slightly as he watched his friend, Remus Lupin, cavort in the icy spray.

“Are you out of your mind, Moony?” he asked, shivering in earnest as he felt the rain start to trickle down his back under his robes.

Remus stopped and came over to the other boy. “It’s raining, Padfoot,” he said with glee. “You know I love the rain”.

“Moony, it’s cold and it’s wet and we’re both going to end up with colds and be stuck in the infirmary over Christmas,” said Sirius, trying to sound patient. He knew that both Remus and Moony loved the rain - and had always been rather amused that their ideas of “fun in the rain” were exactly the same. 

Running around madly. It had been the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Except, perhaps, when he had found himself highly aroused watching Remus read a book. Or eat chocolate. Or anything, really... He felt himself hardening. Damn. Remus. He was getting used to this reaction when Remus was round. 

Remus looked at his friend, the wet robes making his condition obvious. He moved closer, his arms slipping around the object of his affection, pushing him back against the statue that had offered Sirius such inadequate shelter. “Your reality, Sir, is lies and balderdash, and I’m delighted to say I have no grasp of it whatsoever.” He whispered this against Sirius lips, licking them and moving closer, allowing Sirius to feel his own arousal. “My reality, however, involves us going inside and me doing a large number of naughty things to you involving chocolate”.

Sirius moaned softly into their kiss. “I think I like your reality much better.”

Moony bounded away from him, leaving Sirius feeling bereft. “Let’s go inside, Padfoot. I’ve had enough of the rain for the time being.”

He reached over and grasped the hand of the other, both of them running back towards the School, racing each other up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. They barely paused as they gave the Fat Lady the password and it felt like flying as they reached their dormitory.

Alone - they could rarely get enough time alone. This Christmas holiday, their last at Hogwarts, was the first time they had ever spent time completely alone. 

Kisses were exchanged, and Sirius was surprised to find Remus taking the lead. He was almost tearing both of their clothes off to get at Sirius’ bare skin. Not that he minded - he had often wondered what Remus would be like as the dominant lover.

He liked it. A lot. 

“Fuck me, Remus,” he whispered as Remus lips were pressing down his throat. “Fuck me hard.”

Remus whimpered and pulled away; his eyes glowing with need. “You mean it? I mean, I want to, but I thought.....”

Sirius pulled him close again. “I want you. I want you in me, and I want to be in you. Please.”

Their kiss was passionate. “Oh Sirius,” he murmured. “What ever did we do right?”

Sirius smiled. His Remus was getting too solemn again - and he knew he had to change that. “We didn’t do anything. I’m smitten. I am deep in smit,” he intoned, loving the look of delight on his lover’s face, the laughter that gurgled out of his throat. Laughter that had, of late, been all too rare.

Remus pulled him towards the bed. “Hmm. If that’s the case, I had better take advantage of your smitten state quickly.”

“Sirius lay back and spread his legs, eager for what was to come. “Indubitably”.


End file.
